civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Clement A. Evans
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Stewart County, Georgia |placeofdeath= Atlanta, Georgia |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |unit=31st Georgia Volunteer Infantry |commands= Gordon's Division, Second Corps, Army of Northern Virginia |battles= American Civil War - Seven Days Battle - Second Battle of Bull Run - Battle of Antietam - Battle of Fredericksburg - Battle of Gettysburg - Battle of the Wilderness - Battle of Monocacy - Siege of Petersburg - Appomattox Campaign |awards= |relations= |laterwork= politician, judge, Methodist minister, historian, author, veterans affairs }} Clement Anselm Evans (February 25, 1833 – July 2, 1911) was a Confederate infantry general in the American Civil War. He was also a noted politician, preacher, historian and prolific author. Evans was born in Stewart County, Georgia. He studied at the Augusta Law School and was admitted to the bar at the age of 18. By 21, he was a county judge, and a state senator at 25. With the election of Abraham Lincoln in 1860, Evans organized a company of militia. He was commissioned as major of the 31st Georgia Infantry on November 19, 1861, and was promoted to colonel on May 13, 1862, fighting in the Seven Days Battles, Second Manassas, and Antietam. He had temporary command of Alexander Lawton's Georgia brigade from September until November 1862, seeing additional action at Fredericksburg. During the Gettysburg Campaign and the 1864 fighting at the Wilderness and Spotsylvania, Evans again commanded the 31st Georgia while John B. Gordon commanded the brigade. Evans was promoted to brigadier general in May 1864 (replacing Gordon who ascended to division command) and was wounded at Monocacy. He commanded Gordon's Division/Second Corps from Petersburg to Appomattox. Evans survived five wounds during the war. After the war ended, he became an influential Methodist minister, advancing the “holiness movement,” a controversial doctrine that eventually split the denomination. He pastored churches in the Atlanta area, some with memberships as large as 1,000, until his retirement in 1892. Three years later, Evans authored the Military History of Georgia, heavily based upon his Civil War memoirs. He then edited and co-wrote the Confederate Military History, a 12-volume compendium. Finally, he co-authored the four-volume Cyclopedia of Georgia. Evans was very active in establishing and administering fraternal veterans organizations following the war. He helped organize the Confederate Survivors Association (a regional group based in Augusta, Georgia) in 1878 and served as its first president. He was a founder of the first national Confederate veterans group, the United Confederate Veterans, in 1889 and commander of the UCV's Georgia division for twelve years. He was buried in Atlanta’s Oakland Cemetery, just a few feet away from the grave of John Gordon. Evans County, Georgia, created on November 3, 1914, is named in Evans' honor. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Evans, Clement A., edited by Robert Grier Stephens, Jr., Intrepid warrior: Clement Anselm Evans, Confederate general from Georgia; life, letters, and diaries of the war years. Dayton, Ohio: Morningside Press, 1992. ISBN 0-89029-540-9. External links *Photo Gallery of Clement Evans *Georgia State Historical Marker commemorating Evans' birthplace Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Georgia (U.S. state) State Senators Category:Georgia (U.S. state) lawyers Category:Georgia (U.S. state) state court judges Category:Writers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People of Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:American Methodists Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:History of Atlanta, Georgia Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Historians of the American Civil War Category:1833 births Category:1911 deaths Category:People from Stewart County, Georgia Category:Place of death missing de:Clement Anselm Evans